


Misbegotten

by evenstar0600



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angry Elrond, Angst, Assault, Baby Frodo, Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, Bittersweet Ending, Bofur is a Sweetheart, Childbirth, Choking, Death in Childbirth, Depression, Dwalin & Thorin Oakenshield Friendship, Dwobbit Frodo Baggins, F/M, Fluff, Forgiveness, Frodo Baggins in Erebor, Frodo is Y/n and Thorin's Child, Gandalf Is So Done, Gold Sick Thorin, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), Illegitimacy, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Sex, It's Always Gandalf's Fault, Kili and Fili are little shits, Marriage, Multiple Endings, Ori Is A Sweetheart, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Post-Quest of Erebor, Pregnancy, Reader is Bilbo's sister, Redeemed Illegitmacy, Redemption, Regret, Reunions, Sick Thorin, Stress-Induced Labour, Thorin is his own warning, Thorin-centric, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding, Young Frodo Baggins, dark themes, degrading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29273940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstar0600/pseuds/evenstar0600
Summary: (Post-Battle of the Five Armies/Slight AU/Canon Divergence)After the Quest for Erebor, Y/n Baggins and her elder brother, Bilbo, return to their home in The Shire, with Y/n now pregnant with the illegitimate son of Thorin Oakenshield. When Thorin discovers his One is expecting, it's a race against time for Thorin to reunite with Y/n, before she gives birth.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins & Drogo Baggins, Bilbo Baggins & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Bilbo Baggins & Reader, Fíli (Tolkien) & Reader, Gandalf | Mithrandir & Reader, Kíli (Tolkien) & Reader, Thorin Oakenshield/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 31





	1. The Battle Of The Five Armies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin discovers you, Y/n Baggins, and your elder brother, Bilbo, have stolen the Arkenstone as a bargaining chip to avoid war.

**Chapter 1: The Battle Of The Five Armies**

_2nd Person POV_

You deeply loved and cared for Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain. He'd taken a romantic interest to you after you helped rescue him and the others from the trolls. He'd degraded and belittled you a lot, not knowing how to admit his feelings, until after you and your brother, Bilbo, had helped save his life from Azog after the incident in the Misty Mountains.

Everything was...amazing. Thorin was a kind, caring and compassionate man around you, but was the strong, brave leader around the Company. Well, everything was fine until you all reached Erebor. The Dragonsickness had begun to cloud Thorin's mind. All he'd cared about was finding The Arkenstone and gold. It broke your heart to see him like this.

Well, then Bilbo decided to use The Arkenstone as a bargaining chip to avoid the outcome of the impending war. However, it hadn't gone so well. Thorin wore his kingly attire, as you glared at him on the stone balcony, which gazed down onto Bard, Thranduil, Gandalf and the army of Elves and Men. 

Thorin's soul-piercing blue eyes were full of Dragonsickness, which clouded his true, caring self. "You dare steal from me?! Thieves! Both of you!" Thorin growled angrily.

You were visibly taken aback by Thorin's comment. Bilbo stepped forward: "We did not steal anything. We wanted to give it to you, many times--".

Thorin's lip twisted into a vicious sneer. His eyes darkened with anger and Gold-Sickness. "But, _what_ thief?".

You boldly stepped in front of your brother, facing the Gold-sick Dwarf you so dearly cared about. "You are _changed_ , Thorin! The Dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word, would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!" you yelled at him, anger pulsing in your veins.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty, you thieving whore!" Thorin growled as tears blossomed in your eyes, "You betrayed me! Lied to me! All you wanted was to get into my bed as a ruse to steal my treasure!".

You were hurt. Visibly and mentally. Tears freely fell from your eyes. "Thorin, please!" you begged, your voice cracking from the tears, "You're breaking my heart!".

Thorin whipped around to look at the 12 other Dwarves who were watching the scene. "Throw them from the rampart, staring with her!" Thorin ordered as your blood ran cold. Nobody moved, "Did you not hear me?!", still not a soul moved, "I will do it myself!".

Thorin's hand latched around your throat, pinning you to the rampart's ledge. Your hand grasped Thorin, trying to get his hand off your throat. You gagged, strangled noises escaping your throat. Bilbo could do nothing but watch in horror. Tears burned in your eyes as some freely slipped down your cheeks. You couldn't breathe, if he carried on any longer, he'd kill you.

You didn't want to die, not whilst you carried a child in your womb. Your's and Thorin's. Smaug had pointed it out when he said he could sense it. Oin had confirmed it but was forced into secrecy along with Bilbo.

Thorin's face was inches from your's, his expression angered and deadly. "Cursed be the wizard that forced you both upon us!" Thorin growled.

"If you don't like my burglars," Gandalf announced from below, "Then please don't damage them. Return them to me!".

Thorin's hand let go of your throat as you fell to your knees, coughing and spluttering. You gasped for air, the sweet feeling of oxygen surging into your lung was overwhelming. There was a bright red handprint around your throat, as Bilbo helped you to your feet. Bilbo snatched you away from Thorin and his gold-madness. 

Bofur also helped you get free from Thorin and his madness. "Go, quickly," Bofur said, helping you two away from Thorin.

You stared back at Thorin with a tear-stained face and a red handprint around your throat. You and Bilbo, one by one, climbed down from the mountain and towards Gandalf. 

"Are you alright?" Bilbo asked, seeing your hurt expression.

"No, I'm not," you snapped, "The love of my life tried to kill me, almost succeeding. I pray the baby's alright,".


	2. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bilbo return to The Shire, only be met with a rude greeting from your dreaded relative, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins.

**Chapter 2: Home Again**

_2nd Person_ _POV_

After many months on the road, you and Bilbo had returned to The Shire. Bard had assisted you three (you, Bilbo and Gandalf) from Dale to the river exiting Mirkwood. Thranduil, with a legion of his guards and army following, helped you through a safer path of Mirkwood. Gandalf escorted you and Bilbo safely as he could over the Misty Mountains, with the Eagles helping.

You all stopped in Rivendell, just to check in with Lord Elrond to see if the baby was alright. Everything was fine, so you, Bilbo and Gandalf began the trek back to The Shire. You'd been happy to be back home, but a part of you longed for Thorin. It was his fault. Not at all. Bloody Dragonsickness. Gandalf had left you and Bilbo to go home.

Almost at Bag End, you and Bilbo were met with the sight of your paternal first cousin. Drogo Baggins.

"Y/n, Bilbo!" Drogo called, rushing to the both of you. "I tried to stop 'em! Honest! Those bloody Sackville-Bagginses are at it again!".

You placed a hand on Drogo's shoulder. "Cousin, calm down. What're those clowns up to now?" you asked.

Drogo took a deep breath in before calming down. "They're claimin' you and Bilbo dead! They've begun an auction for your things already!".

Bilbo's eyes widened and became defensive. He charged towards the crowd of Hobbits around Bag End, with all of your furniture on display. Drogo pushed in front of him.

"Stop! Stop this auction!" Drogo yelled, silencing the crowd, "I have proof Bilbo and Y/n Baggins are alive!".

Bilbo and you stepped forward, with the crowd gasping. You wore a cloak over you, concealing your large baby bump. You were now eight months along, just another month of waiting for your baby to arrive.

Lobelia, in her annoyingness, approached the both of you. "How do we know this isn't some trick conjured by that peace-disturbing wizard-" Lobelia began but her eyes darted down to look at your stomach, "Is Y/n pregnant?".

The crowd dispersed into whispers, always needed a good bit of gossip. "You two leave The Shire with 13 Dwarves and that peace-disturbing wizard, Gandalf from a year and more, only to come back with Y/n pregnant and unwed! Were you so truly off-putting that the father of your child refused to wed you?!" Lobelia snapped.

"You vile, horrible woman!" Drogo snapped, coming to your defence.

Bilbo stepped up, an angry look on his face. "You disgust me, Lobelia. I will _not_ have you insulting my younger sister like that! You haven't a clue what both Y/n and I had endured on that quest! As you as clearly see, we are both alive and well, and I demand you return all of our items, am I clear?!" Bilbo snapped.

"Crystal," Lobelia said, nervously, but hid it with a distasteful look.

The auctioneer huffed in anger. "Alright, Mr and Miss Baggins, everything will be put to rights,".

You and Bilbo joined with Drogo in a soft hug.

~~~

All of your belongings had been returned and put back in order in a few small hours. Bilbo and you had done some cleaning and gone to restock your pantry, with the help of Drogo and your maternal cousin, Primula. You and your Took relatives had a little reunion, very happy to have you both returned. Now it was nightfall. 

You wore a white nightdress, caressing your baby bump. You laid down onto your soft matress. Bilbo was working in his study, having bought a red, leatherbound book to tell the story of you two going on the Quest for Erebor. Bag End was back to normal, but there was a longing in your soul. A longing to be in the arms of Thorin Oakenshield.

You twiddled with the ring Thorin had given you, symbolising your engagement. A courting braid was in your hair with two silver beads, one representing you and Thorin first starting your courtship and the other representing your newly-found engagement. You laid on your back, hands rubbing your baby bump. 

"Everything is so confusing right now," you said to your bump, "I want to back to your father, little one, but I don't want to risk his wrath. Dragonsick or not, I still love him and I know he didn't mean anything. But if I returned, he'd probably sweep me off my feet and expect everything to be like before the Battle. But, it'll take some time for him to earn forgiveness. And you'd probably be terribly teased if your heritage gets out. I'm sorry,".

You leaned over to your nightstand, which had a single candle standing on it. You blew it out, flames dying as darkness engulfed your room.

"Good night...Frodo," you whispered.


	3. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You write a letter to Thorin, unknown that it would accidentally get sent.

**Chapter 3: The Letter**

_2nd Person POV_

You yawned, stretching. It'd been two weeks since you and Bilbo came home. All was well with the baby. Your son would be born sometime in the next month. It was August and the sun shining down. September 22nd was the official due date estimated by Lord Elrond. This morning, Bilbo was reading in the library whilst you took the study.

You sat boredly, resting your face in one of your hands. There was a blank piece of parchment resting on the desk in front of you. Your son kicked as you giggled a little, prompting another kick from the unborn boy. You picked up a quill delicately, dipping the tip into the inkwell. The gears in your mind kickstarted to life as you began to write a letter to him. Thorin.

_My dearest Thorin,_

_Where do I begin? I know, it sounds cheesy, but I haven't a clue where to start with this godforsaken letter. I miss you. Every day and all the time. I wish to be in your arms at night. I don't know if you are still afflicted with Dragonsickness, but I miss you and care so much. But, if we meet again you can't just assume you can sweep me off my feet and everything will be it was before the Battle._ _I will need some time to forgive you. I love you. And, if you do see this letter then I must tell you that I am pregnant, 8 months. The baby is your's and will be born on September 22nd of this year. I care for you deeply, just always remember that._

_I shall be heading to Rivendell to give birth soon. Lord Elrond says that the Elvish healing will give me a higher chance of recovering faster from the effects of childbirth, easing the pain and so forth._

_Always and forever,_

_Y/n_

You let the ink dry, after pouring your bottled-up feelings into that letter. As soon as the ink dried, you slid the letter into an envelope, closing it with an F/c wax seal. You'd address it to Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain, leaving it on the desk, not thinking stupidly that anything would happen to it.

You walked into the study the next morning to find the letter gone. Your face paled. You looked out of the window to find a bird, a thrush, flying away with the letter in its beak. You cursed under your breath angrily. 

~~~

Meanwhile, in Erebor, Balin was on the rampart. The white-haired Dwarf was still getting used to waking up in Erebor and everything being back to normal. Thorin, Fili and Kili had miraculously been carried away by Eagles after Legolas of the Woodland Realm slew Bolg and Thorin killed Azog. Fili had survived his fall with a few cracked ribs and a concussion.

Kili and Tauriel's paramour had ended after the Battle. It couldn't work out, in many ways. For Tauriel was immortal and Kili wasn't. Tauriel had returned to Mirkwood, under the forgiveness of Thranduil. The people of Dale, the Elves of Mirkwood and the Dwarves of Erebor forged an alliance of friendship, with Thorin giving Thranduil's gems back to the Elvenking and giving the peoples of Dale their rightful pay.

Erebor was repaired. Balin spotted a bird. A thrush. The thrush landed on the rampart, with a letter in its beak. It was addressed to the King. Thorin. Balin took the letter from the bird's beak as the thrush fluttered away. Balin stared at the letter in confusion. Kili and Fili saw Balin staring at the letter.

"What's that?" Fili asked.

"A letter, laddie," Balin responded, "For your Uncle,".

Kili looked at it, "Hey, Fee. The handwriting looks awfully a lot like Y/n's, eh?".

Fili took a closer look at the name written on the envelope _Thorin Oakenshield_. The handwriting looked identical to Y/n's. His uncle's One. Balin took a closer look too. 

"I'd better give this to your Uncle," Balin said.

Balin walked from the rampart to Thorin's chambers. Thorin had a very busy schedule as King. He would often take some time for himself in his chambers. Balin knocked on the door, hearing the deep voice of Thorin beckoning him inside.

"Balin?" Thorin asked, "What brings you here?".

Thorin wore his kingly attire, furs, crown and all. He looked majestic. Balin cleared his throat. "A letter's arrived for you laddie,".

Balin handed Thorin the letter. Thorin opened the letter and read it to himself. Thorin's eyes watered. Y/n, his One, had written to him. His eyes widened at the mention of Y/n's pregnancy. The letter crinkled in Thorin's hands as his body froze. 

"We make haste for Rivendell," Thorin declared.

Balin frowned. "Rivendell? You wish to visit the Elves? What for?" Balin queried.

Thorin took a sigh, the news still fresh on his mind. "Y/n will be going there and I will not allow my One to be alone during the hardest Battle of her life,".

Balin was utterly confused, as Thorin walked past him. Thorin stood in the doorframe and informed his advisor: "Y/n is pregnant. With my child,".


	4. The Reunion We've All Been Waiting For!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Thorin have a not-so-great reunion (ft Bilbo, Elrond, Kili, Fili, Dwalin, Bofur, Oin and etc).
> 
> Also, Aragorn | Estel makes a cameo in this chapter!

**Chapter 4: The Reunion We’ve All Being Waiting For!**

_ 2nd Person POV _

You and Bilbo had arrived in the beautiful Elven Realm of Rivendell a little over three weeks. September had rolled around and it had just turned the 22nd. Prior to your return to The Shire, Gandalf had said that 'he would visit when the little one was born'. Now you were sitting at a table near the statue with a broken sword you'd come across when the Company first ventured to Rivendell. 

Now, due to go into labour any day, you played the waiting game.

"Are you a Valar?"

You glanced to find a boy, no older than 10, standing near the statue. He had shoulder-length brown hair with piercing grey eyes. He certainly wasn't an Elf, given that you hadn't seen many Elven children around.

"Hmm?" you asked, looking at the little boy.

"A Valar," the boy repeated, "Lord Elrond says they're the most powerful and beautiful creatures in Middle Earth,".

You bashfully looked away. "No, I'm not a Valar. I'm just a Hobbit, what's your name?".

"Estel," the boy, Estel, said.

You smiled at Estel. "Well, Estel, I'm Y/n. It's nice to meet you,".

Little did either of you know, Estel (really called Aragorn) was Isildur's heir and true king of Gondor and Arnor. He would play a crucial role in the War of The Ring 77 years from now. He'd help your son in the future. But, that has not come to pass.

"Estel!" the panicked voice of Lindir called.

Lindir rushed into the room, finding you and Estel in conversation. Lindir looked more relaxed finding Estel safe. "There you are," Lindir sighed in reassurance, "Elladan and Elrohir are looking for you, they said it's time for training,".

"Yipee!" Estel cheered, skipping away to the training room of Rivendell.

Lindir sighed. "That boy will be the death of me,".

You chuckled at that saying. Lindir playfully rolled his eyes at you. The baby kicked. You smiled. Lindir cleared his throat awkwardly, as you looked at him. Lindir's eye twitched. Something was up.

"What's wrong, Lindir?" you asked.

Lindir twiddled his thumbs. "Lord Elrond requires your presence, my lady," Lindir says, "Follow me,".

~~~

You followed Lindir through the halls as fast you could. You were 3 weeks overdue and you knew Hobbits were only pregnant for nine months, but you read that Dwarven pregnancies were up to a year! You didn't know what to expect. Lindir opened the door, as you walked into Elrond's study, closing the door behind you. Bilbo was already there, nervous.

"What's going on?" you asked, clearing the silence.

Elrond sighed. "Unexpected guests have arrived in Rivendell," Elrond declared.

You frowned. What the hell did he mean? There was loud crashing outside, the sounds of metal clashing against metal. Elrond sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose briefly. Lindir awkwardly Lindir stood in the background, you couldn't blame him.

The door swung open, the sunlight beaming into the room. It glittered beautifully against the metal of Orcrist. A set of soul-piercing, ocean-coloured eyes locked onto your E/c ones. A handsome, yet less-rugged looking Thorin Oakenshield, King Under The Mountain. Behind him, still fighting off the Elves, were Fili, Kili, Dwalin, Bofur and Oin. 

Balin had stayed behind to help Dis and Dain run Erebor in Thorin's absence. Bifur was overlooking the mining expeditions. Ori and Nori were rebuilding the library. Bombur and Gloin were helping their families settle in. Dori was helping others settle in. 

You felt your breath hitch. Tears brimmed in your eyes. So many emotions flooded into your mind. You were happy, yet panicked. Your breathing became rapid.

"Y/n," Thorin breathed out, stepping towards you. 

"T-Thorin!" you gasped, backing into a wall.

You were overwhelmed. You couldn't stop panicking. He was _here_. Actually here. But, you were scared. You knew it wasn't his fault about what he'd done. You saw Bilbo by your side as he attempted to calm you down. Tears streamed down your cheeks. You were fucking unsure of what to do. Suddenly, it happened.

A tremor of pain erupted in your lower stomach. Your dress had a wet stain on it. It was _time_.

"Y/n?" Bilbo asked, "Elrond, what's going on?".

You hissed in pain, as you groaned: "My water's broke! The baby's c-coming!".

Your knees buckled as an onslaught of pain came crashing in. "Thorin!" Elrond called, as the Dwarf King looked at him, "Y/n is going to be in a _lot_ of pain for the next few hours, so I suggest you get your overdramatic, majestic arse over here right now or I will _not_ hesitate to find you and kill you,".

Elrond looked fuming at the Dwarf. You slightly laughed at that through the pain. Thorin looked terrified. He rushed to your side, picking you up as you moaned in pain. Thorin was carrying you bridal style. 

"Follow me," Elrond instructed, "The Healing Wing is this way,".

You let out a cry of agony as another contraction kicked in. Bilbo anxiously followed as you cried. It hurt Thorin to see you in so much pain. Fili, Kili, Dwalin and Bofur followed too, with Oin following. Oin didn't trust the Elves one bit and Thorin trusted him. Time to deliver Baby Oakenshield. 


	5. Frodo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the world, Baby Frodo.

**Chapter 5: Frodo**

_2nd Person POV_

Several hours later on the day of September 22nd TA 2942, Thorin Oakenshield was pacing outside Rivendell's Healing Wings. Oin was in there, assisting the Elven healers. Bilbo was also panicking. You were his baby sister. Bilbo made a promise to your parents that he'd take care of you, and he was going to keep that promise. 

You cried out in agony. Oin was surprisingly working well with the Elves. Sweat beaded on your forehead. The midwife next to you dabbed a cool, cold cloth against your sweaty forehead. The Healer, Aerin, had put up with your bullshit and you were grateful. She was kind and caring. Two guards were stationed outside of the doors to prevent Thorin from bursting into the Healing Wing.

In most cultures in Middle Earth, the father had to wait outside, as it was considered as 'bad luck'. Thorin was so nervous. Not only would he become a father, but he was nervous you wouldn't make it. Soon, your cries of pain were silenced as some cries could be heard. Thorin's heart lit up with joy. Bilbo looked towards the door. Everyone had been anticipating the moments.

The doors opened as Oin exited the Wing. "Thorin, you can come in now," Oin said.

Oin and Thorin entered the Healing Wing. His heart melted upon seeing you lying on the bed, hair messy and rocking a bundle of white blankets. You looked over at Thorin, a tired smile on your face. Thorin was the happiest you'd ever seen him. You were the happiest he'd ever seen you. In your arms, wrapped in a bundle of white blankets was him.

 _Your son_.

Pulling up a chair next to your bed, Thorin pressed a kiss to your sweaty forehead. "He's perfect, isn't he?" you asked in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb your son.

Thorin looked at you with wide eyes, "He?" Thorin repeated.

"Our son," you softly responded.

Thorin glanced down at your son. The baby's eyes opened, looking around at the world. He looked just like his father, with dark hair and blue eyes. A Hobbit-Dwarf hybrid; A **Dwobbit**.

"Hello, little one," Thorin cooed to your son, "I'm your Adad, and this is your Amad,".

Your heart melted at the sight of Thorin talking to your son, who cooed happily at Thorin. "We love you, so much, little one," you continued, pressing a kiss to his forehead.


	6. Bilbo Meets His Nephew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says all :)

**Chapter 6: Bilbo Meets Frodo**

_2nd Person POV_

Everyone had met your's and Thorin's newborn son. Last, but certainly, not least, was your brother. Bilbo Baggins. You had gotten up and were fully capable of walking around post-labour. Thorin had been reluctant to leave your side but had to write a letter to Dis and Dain, reporting the birth of the baby. Dis would be excited, she'd always wanted a niece or nephew.

"Y/n," Bilbo said, catching your attention.

You smiled at Bilbo, sitting on a chair that gave a nice view of Rivendell. You cradled your son in your arms. He was wrapped in a blue blanket you'd knitted back at Bag End. 

"I've sent word to The Shire," Bilbo informed, "Drogo and Prim are excited. Even little Hamfast is excited,".

You smiled, as your son cooed. He was very active, happily making baby noises. "Would you like to hold him?" you asked.

The colour practically drained from Bilbo's face. "W-What? No, no, no! Y/n, I will drop him--".

You cut Bilbo off by placing your son in his arms. Bilbo was a natural when it came to babies. He gazed down in amazement at your son, who was excited to see his Uncle Bilbo. "Hey," Bilbo cooed to the babe, "I'm your Uncle Bilbo. It's nice to see you. You're a very lucky little boy, you know what? Your mama is a great person, so is your papa,".

Your heart warmed at the sight of Bilbo with your son. "What's his name, Y/n?" Bilbo asked, I can't keep calling him Baby Oakenshield forever,".

You giggled softly, your son imitating your actions. "Frodo," you responded, "His name is Frodo Thrain Bungo Baggins, after Dad and Thorin's father,".

Bilbo smiled at that. Bilbo took more after your father whilst you took on after your wonderful mother, Belladonna Baggins. "You know, if little Frodo was a girl, he'd be called Belladonna," you admitted, "Mum would love him. Dad too,".

Bilbo nodded in agreement. "They'd love him," Bilbo agreed, "He's a good lad,".

Soon enough, Bilbo handed Frodo back to you. "I've got to write to Gandalf," Bilbo excused himself, "He did say he'd pay a visit,".

You giggled as Bilbo departed. You rocked Frodo in your arms, as he excitedly looked at the view. Even though the world appeared in blob-like shapes right now, Frodo loved the beauty of Rivendell. You held Frodo to your chest as he began to nod off. You had fed him earlier. 

"Ghivashel," Thorin greeted softly, seeing Frodo was on the verge of sleeping. "How is he?".

Thorin moved to stand next to you, pressing a kiss to your forehead. "He's fine. You just missed Bilbo. He was _so_ panicked about holding Frodo, but when he held him, it was adorable,".

Thorin laughed quietly at the (sometimes) overdramatic Bilbo's reaction to holding his infant nephew. "I want to talk to you," Thorin said, "About our future, especially his,".

You looked down at Frodo, who'd fallen asleep in your arms. "Let me just put him in his cradle, then we'll talk,".

Thorin agreed, you wandered back into the bedroom which was connected to the balcony. There a cradle at the foot of the bed, which you placed Frodo in, who seemed unfazed when he was placed into the cradle. You walked back to Thorin, who'd waited patiently for you.

"Talk," you said.

Thorin sighed. "Frodo deserves a two-parent home," Thorin began, "But, where? Erebor or The Shire?".

You sighed. "You're presumably King now," you guessed as Thorin nodded, "The Shire's my home Thorin, Bilbo would freak out if I dropped everything at home and left,".

Thorin had a look that screamed 'kicked puppy'. "But," you said, catching your Dwarven lover's attention, "I'd come with you, for your son's sake. We could take occasional trips to The Shire and Bilbo could come to Erebor ever-so-often,".

That plan made Thorin smile. "I think that's the best plan, not just for us but for him," Thorin said, glancing at the cradle where Frodo was fast asleep.

He took your smaller hands and placed them in his larger ones. Thorin's lips pressed against yours into a soft, long-awaited kiss. The moment was beautiful. Perfect, even. His hands moved from holding yours to cupping your cheeks. The moment between you two could not be ruined until...

"WAHHHHH!"


End file.
